


Then (Don't) Perish

by Boostergoldsmissingarm



Series: Earth-Boost [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: IT'S TRUE LOVE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boostergoldsmissingarm/pseuds/Boostergoldsmissingarm
Summary: After saving the world President Obama calls Batman into his office. What happens next will shock you





	Then (Don't) Perish

The league had just saved the world from the latest alien invasion, the third one that month. They were still getting commendations from the president for some reason.

Bruce was exhausted and he still had to patrol Gotham when he got back. It was February 22 and Harvey hadn’t done anything yet. He tuned back in to President Obama, who was talking about the league’s “exemplary bravery in face of adversity” like this didn’t happen all the time.

Obama finished with a “thank you for your service.” He turned to leave when Obama said “Batman could you come to my office?“

He shot a confused look to Clark who gave him a Look back. Clark wanted him to be nice. Bruce did not. He could leave, but he was the president. What could he do. Besides if anything happened the kids could take care of it.

He walked into the office. Obama was sitting at his desk. There were pictures of his family on it. "Please sit down,” he said gesturing at the chairs.

"I would prefer not to,“ Bruce said.

"Batman, I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked you in here. Are you aware of the arrangement some couples have where they have one person outside of the relationship they can be with?” “President Obama-”

“Barack, please,” he said with a smile, "Me and Michelle talked it over for a while and she said it would be okay if you were okay with it. Michelle’s is Superman if you were wondering,” he said.

"Barack, why would I wonder that? Besides, I have it on good authority that Superman isn’t available.“ Lois was going to laugh about this later, he could tell.

"Are you interested?” Obama asked. Bruce thought it over. He couldn’t think of any reason not to except one.

"I can’t take the mask off,“ he said.

"I’m fine with that,” said Obama. Bruce thought he would be. Selina was like that sometimes too. He wondered what Selina would think of this. She would probably tell him to do it. She was surprisingly supportive about matters like this. "Then what are we waiting for?“ he said.

 Barack smiled at him. He gave a half grin back.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Thea


End file.
